


Loose Ends

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Major Spoilers for Double Jeopardy, minor references to Stargate the movie, Tin Man, Fair Game, The Light and Prodigy. Some foreshadowing of Exodus.The tying up of loose ends. Tag for Double Jeopardy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Loose Ends

##  Loose Ends

##### Written by ETS   
Comments? Write to us at [SpeedNN@AOL.com](mailto:SpeedNN@AOL.com)

CATEGORY: Tag for Double Jeopardy

General Hammond glared at to the twittering, twitching Harlan, as the robot paced to and fro in the far end of the Briefing Room. The alien's, er, robot's, android's, or whatever he was, presence was grating on the commanding officer's nerves. He could understand why O'Neill had begged him not to let the irritating being through the Stargate when Harlan had contacted the SGC.

"Off world activation," echoed loudly over the base PA system seconds after the familiar rumble of the gate activation was heard. The warning klaxons blared. Alerted, George stood and clammered down the metal steps to the control room. Finally. He would never become accustomed to this waiting. 

"Receiving a GDO code signal, sir," the technician informed the arriving commander. "It's SG-15," he announced, relieved. 

"Open the iris," George commanded. He hurried down the remainder of the stairwell, and rushed into the embarkation room to join the diligent Marines, armed and prepared for any unexpected arrival. 

Just as Hammond took up a position at the foot of the ramp, a lone figure emerged from the shimmering wormhole.

"General, we received your transmission. What's the emergency? I came as fast as I could--"

"Yes, Doctor Jackson," Hammond interrupted as the anxious archeologist strode down the ramp. "Please come with me. We're waiting for you in the Briefing Room," and George shepherded the bewildered and dust covered Daniel from the embarkation room into the adjoining corridor. 

"We?" Daniel asked, as they hurriedly climbed the stairs to the level where the Briefing Room was located. 

"Yes, SG-2 and SG-9."

"Where's Jack, Sam and Teal'c? Are they in trouble, what--"

"SG-1 is off world at P3X-729." Arriving at the top of the staircase, Hammond paused and waited for Daniel to join him before the two men walked into the large room. "They're fine," he elaborated moving to his chair. "All of your questions will be answered in the briefing."

Despite the general's assurances, Daniel felt a fearful tightening in his gut. The feeling worsened when he saw the stern and anxious faces of the assembled members of SG-2 and SG-9. The soldiers' eyes followed his entrance into the crowded briefing room. Why was his team off world? They weren't supposed to have gated anywhere while he was away. Daniel's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a blurred, rotund something barreling toward him.

"Doctor Jackson!!! Comtrya!!! I am so grateful you have come!!" 

Daniel was engulfed in a massive hug by a sobbing and babbling figure he never expected to see again.

"Ahh, Harlan?" Daniel asked, astounded and gasping for air. "What?"

"They are all gone, all gone," Harlan wailed.

"If you'd be seated, Doctor Jackson, we'll begin," Hammond commanded.

"Ahh, yes, general, trying to, sir. Harlan, please, let's go sit down and have everyone tell me what's going on, okay?" Daniel panted as he worked to loosen Harlan's stranglehold.

"Oh, of course, of course, yes," Harlan agreed, releasing Daniel and bustling to one of two vacant chairs located to the immediate right of General Hammond. 

Freed, Daniel inhaled deeply as he moved to the other empty chair and sat still catching his breath. He rested a comforting hand on Harlan's shoulder preventing him from speaking. "Now, lets just sit here, calmly, and let the general tell us what happened, okay?" Harlan nodded his round head clasping his hands in his lap. "General?" Daniel asked, directing his puzzled inquiry to the base commander.

"This is the last message we received from Colonel O'Neill on P3X-729 almost an hour ago."

"P3X-729?" Daniel repeated, still bewildered at why his team had gone off world. He mentally scrolled through his memorized list of gate addresses until he found P3X-729 and frowned. "Isn't the gate on 729 buried? How could---"

"I know you have questions, Doctor Jackson," Hammond interrupted, "but bear with us, please." 

Daniel refrained from voicing his next question and kept silent. The room darkened and the view screen lit up with a flickering image from a MALP transmission. Daniel was relived to see it was Jack, apparently okay, leaning down toward the camera's lens. So, if the MALP was on 729, then the gate was no longer buried. One question answered he thought.

"Colonel, glad to see you. What is your situation?" Hammond's recorded question began the replay.

"General, well I have good news and bad news." At this Harlan whimpered and Daniel resumed patting the alien's shoulder to offer comfort. "The good news is Cronus is dead, sir. We've commandeered his ship and landed it on the planet."

Despite the circumstances, Daniel smiled with delight. This was good news. He clearly remembered the Goa'uld's arrogant, demanding attitude towards him during the Asgaard treaty negotiations. Saving the system lord's life to ensure the treaty succeeded, was something Daniel had a very hard time reconciling long afterward. Even more disturbing during the treaty negotiations, he'd learned of the history between Teal'c and Cronus. Wait a minute, Daniel's mind backtracked, what ship? And what was Cronus doing on P3X-729? Daniel focused his attention as he listened to the general's next recorded question. "And the bad news, colonel?"

"Well, sir, I'm afraid our, er, otherselves, have all been, well, terminated."

A high pitched waling echoed throughout the briefing room. Harlan's taped reaction to the news. Daniel felt Harlan stiffen under his hand but remain quiet this time. "Someone escort our guest to the briefing room," they heard Hammond's voice growl on the replay. "We're still here. Go ahead, Colonel."

"Ahh, excuse me, general," Daniel spoke up, unable to remain quiet. The transmission paused. "Sorry, for interrupting, but, ah why were our, um, robot selves on P3X-729?"

"You," Harlan paused and sadly corrected himself, "they were on a mission," he explained, with a hint of pride. "They did many missions."

Daniel turned to the rotund robot aware his amazement was clearly visible on his face. "Missions? Really."

"Apparently, the robots had been going through their Stargate posing as SG-1," Hammond explained. 

Daniel was astounded at this revelation. But thinking on it, he saw the logic. Their mechanical reproductions were their exact duplicates, only better, according to Harlan, possessing the original's memories, desires and yearnings. It was perhaps unrealistic to assume they would be content to stay on P3X-989 for centuries, repairing the planet's deteriorating machinery. 

"And who's brilliant idea was that?" Daniel asked Harlan.

"O'Neill's," Harlan answered. "You tried to keep him from going, but--"

"He wouldn't listen. He never does," Daniel finished.

"Doctor Jackson, I'd like to continue?" Hammond prodded.

"Ohh, yes, sir, of course. Sorry. Please."

The lights dimmed as the MALP transmission replay resumed.

"Yes, sir. Carter and I are fine. Teal'c got a little singed, but he insists on staying. He said Junior would heal him. We're going to need some help ASAP. We need another unit, or several, to help us secure the Goa'uld mothership. Teal'c's trying to convert Cronus' Jaffa to the cause, but not all of them are willing. We can't keep them all under control. We've decided the best place to send them is through the Stargate to Chulak. I guess this means we'll have to contact the Tok'Ra, tell them we have a mothership. Also, the native population are very skittery. We need Daniel here, yesterday. He can talk to them, settle them down. I mean, they practically adopted him on our first visit. They trust him. And you know Daniel, sir, he could convince a tree to shed its bark if given enough time. I'm afraid he'll have to be the one to prove the rumors of his death are premature, especially to Darien here." They watched as O'Neill waved to someone out of camera view. A very anxious and fearful Juna joined him. O'Neill laid a friendly arm across the young man's back. "He's sort of the Juna's leader. He and Daniel bonded on our first mission. Darien's the one who got his people to buy into our little rebellion."

"Daniel will come?" Darien asked, his trembling voice a mixture of fear, regret and hope. 

"They'll get him here as soon as they can," O'Neill assured. 

"Daniel will forgive me?" 

"Oh yeah. You can count on that." O'Neill turned to face the MALP camera once more and held up a round, hand held sized Goa'uld recording device. "I'm sending this through the wormhole, sir. You'll understand why when you review it."

"Very well, Colonel. I'm getting SG-2 prepped as well as SG-9. After this transmission, I'll contact SG-15 and tell them Doctor Jackson needs to return to the SGC at once."

"Thank you, sir. Have SG-15 tell Daniel it's an emergency or they'll never pry him away from those rocks they have him studying. Carter, Teal'c and I'll hold down the fort until they get here. I'll sign off now, sir, and roll this through."

The replay of the MALP transmission faded out. Despite the circumstances, Daniel felt his face blush at Jack's praise of how imperative he, and his capabilities, were needed on P3X-729. He was also relieved the room was still dim so none of the occupants could see he was somewhat embarrassed in recognizing what had been needed to garner his attention and motivate him to return to the SGC as quickly as possible. 

"Now, we'll play the Goa'uld transmission Colonel O'Neill sent. We wanted to wait until you arrived, Doctor Jackson. I gather it may be difficult to watch."

"I understand, General," Daniel said, tightening his hold on Harlan's shoulder. Likely more difficult for the high-strung robot than for himself.

The screen flickered and a view of a vaulted room appeared. Daniel counted fourteen Juna warriors kneeling in submission with heads bowed. Several Jaffa were strategically positioned throughout the chamber. An imposing Cronus was conducting the proceedings as he arrogantly paced behind the kneeling Juna warriors. 

"Warriors of Juna, for your loyalty, you shall be rewarded. Bring in the prisoners," the Goa'uld commanded as he stood facing the room's entrance.

Daniel saw three very familiar olive green clad, manacled figures hustled in and forced to kneel before a gloating Cronus. He felt as if he was watching the unfolding of one of his worst nightmares as he saw the robot duplicates of Teal'c, Sam and himself staring defiantly at to the towering Cronus.

"The treaty between the System Lords and the Asgaard does not protect you here. I once told you if your were at my mercy I would not be kind."

Daniel straightened in his chair. It was obvious Cronus believed he was in possession of three fourths of the real SG-1. The archeologist was getting a very bad feeling.

Cronus directed his next comments to the kneeling Teal'c. "You will not be fortunate enough to die as quickly as your father did by my hand, Sholva. Your fate will be much worse." Threat decreed, Cronus smiled with satisfaction. You will all pay for your sins", the system lord declared. His gaze fell on the kneeling Darien. "Come forward." Reluctantly, Darien stood, coming to stand before his "god"

"Oh no," Daniel muttered. He had already guessed what was going to happen. 

"You lead your people in my name," Cronus declared.

"I do, my lord," Darien obediently confirmed, his head bowed.

Cronus signaled to one of his Jaffa who held forth a staff weapon. "Take it." At Cronus' command, Darien reluctantly took possession of the weapon. 

Cronus looked to the kneeling Daniel. the Jaffa roughly dragged him forward. The recording switched to a closer view and Daniel saw a reflection of himself, defiant, resigned and apparently unafraid, as he turned his head to look at the kneeling Juna warriors. Then Daniel saw him. It was the other Jack, disguised as a Juna warrior, kneeling, and helpless to act. The pain that realization caused the team leader could clearly be seen on the paint-covered face. A reaction so much like his Jack. The other Daniel turned back to the proceedings before him.

"In honor of your god, kill him." Cronus commanded.

Daniel saw Darien freeze, the staff weapon clutched tightly in his hands.

"Ha sha Kree!!" Cronus bellowed with anger. Immediately the Jaffa gathered around the kneeling Juna warriors their staff weapons primed, pointing, and awaiting their lord's command. The view switched to the kneeling Daniel who once again turned to face the disguised O'Neill. He nodded his head no, then returned his gaze to Darien. Darien's choice was clear: execute the kneeling Daniel or his warriors would die. 

As Daniel watched the transmission, his heart ached for the pain, fear and sorrow he saw reflected on Darien's young face as the Juna reluctantly raised the staff weapon, aimed and primed it. 

The view switched briefly to the robotic Daniel, who grinned at Darien before closing his eyes. The staff weapon discharged. The kneeling man was neatly decapitated, his robotic head bouncing with a thump as it impacted on the stone floor. It rolled to a stop, as the headless body slowly crumpled to the floor. 

Daniel involuntarily gasped, reacting as if he had been the one to feel the impact of the staff blast. Muttered curses issued from the soldiers seated around the briefing table in the darkened room. 

The hushed shocked tableau displayed on the transmission was broken by Cronus as he signaled his Jaffa to force the other Sam and Teal'c to their feet.

"What are you? Speak!," he demanded of the two silent, yet defiant SG-1 teammates. "Speak," Chronus resumed, "or I shall have you torn apart," he threatened. Neither of the robots spoke. "Bring them to the ship. Find the other one!"

On that command, the transmission ended. The lighting in the briefing room returned to normal.

"Ohh, Jack," Daniel muttered, lifting both of his hands to his forehead to shield his eyes from the gathered attendees. "I need a moment," he muttered.

He had the proverbial butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he tried to regain control of himself. In a perverse way, Daniel was comforted to know that apparently, in a similar dire situation, he would die bravely, for the greater good. He was also angered at what Darien had been forced to do. The young and courageous Juna warrior believed he was, indeed, murdering one of the strange travelers he had warmly welcomed to his planet and into his dwelling. Daniel recalled how Darien had been enraptured by every word he and Jack had preached about the false gods, how the Juna could win their freedom from the Goa'uld forever if they rebelled. 

Finally, Daniel felt sorrow and compassion for the robotic Jack, who had been forced, once again, to helplessly witness the death of a friend and teammate whose well being he considered a sacred trust. Like the original, the inability to protect his team members was the one thing that would envelop and torture Jack O'Neill with self-guilt and remorse as nothing else would, or could. Daniel realized his and Jack's relationship had been a rocky one this year, but never would it deteriorate to the point of not caring about each other or witness what had happened with no feeling. Jack's assessment of the situation had been correct. He needed to get to P3X-729 immediately and console Darien, convince the Juna he was, indeed, alive, and then when things settled, he and Jack needed to talk.

"I apologize, Doctor Jackson." 

Daniel was roused from his thoughts when he heard General Hammond's apology spoken with restrained emotion.

"Ahh, no, general, its not seeing oneself...well, no. It's Jack. The other Jack, that is, ahh, the look in his eyes... Helpless."

"His eyes?" Hammond asked.

Realizing he was babbling, Daniel, reined in his swirling emotions, lowered his hands and straightened, glancing at the hard-edged military faces ringed around the oblong table, tinged now with sympathy and determination. "Ahh, nothing, sir. I'm fine." To emphasize this, he turned to a stricken Harlan. Who said machines couldn't feel emotion? "Harlan, I'm sorry." 

"Gone, gone you are all gone. I had become so accustomed.. Now I am alone," the artificial man lamented and Daniel swore he saw wetness in the grieving mechanical eyes. 

Daniel patted Harlan's round shoulder feeling so inadequate and useless. How could he lessen the real pain he saw here, the sense of loss, of being bereft and alone, a situation he was very familiar with? Then an idea came to him. Maybe. He'd have to discuss this with General Hammond after they got the mess cleaned up on P3X-729. 

"General," Daniel began turning his attention to the base commander. "Jack was right about the Juna being nervous, scared and superstitious. Especially Darien. We have to assure him that they will be safe this time from the Goa'uld, that there will be no repercussions on our part, for what he did. Obviously, he had no choice." There was a stifled whimper to Daniel's right and he turned to look at a grieving Harlan. "And I think Harlan should come to claim the remains and take them home to P3X-989."

"Yes, yes, thank you, Doctor Jackson." 

Daniel favored the artificial man with a sympathetic grin, then focused on Major Kovacek. "Um, our mission report from the first trip to P3X-729 will brief you on how best to conduct the negotiations."

In answer, Kovacek held up a folder. "I've already read it, Doctor Jackson." The colonel addressed the base commander. "What are our assignments, General?" 

Yes, get on with the mission, Daniel thought, relieved, as he looked to the diplomatic leader of SG-9 with gratitude. 

"SG-2, you will meet up with Colonel O'Neill, assist in securing the Goa'uld ship and escorting the Jaffa to the stargate for transport to Chulak. Major Kovocek, you will assist Doctor Jackson in calming the native population. Assure them we will not abandon them and negotiate for mining of what little naqudah remains on the planet. The rest of SG-9 will assist SG-2. Unless anyone else has any questions, lets get moving people." 

Orders given, the attendees stood as the general departed and as a group they hurried to the embarkation room. 

*****

The first thing Daniel saw when he emerged from the wormhole on P3X-729 was the cammo covered backs of SG-2 as they knelt with guns aimed, surveying the immediate stone ringed area of the planetary Stargate and DHD. As Daniel continued his visual survey, he heard a twittering Harlan emerge from the wormhole behind him, and sensed the arrival of SG-9. Daniel finally spied a very uncertain and tentative Darien standing behind the DHD. When their gazes locked, the young Juna fell to his knees, trembling.

Not waiting for the all clear to be given by Major Griff, Daniel hurried forward to stand beside the cowering Juna warrior. 

"Daniel, I.", Darien began in a quivering voice.

"Darien," Daniel addressed the kneeling Juna as he leaned over to help him stand. "No kneeling, no bowing. And no need to ask for my forgiveness. I saw the transmission. You had no choice. You acted to keep your people safe and alive."

"But I must beg your forgiveness, Daniel," Darien insisted, still unable to make direct eye contact.

"Okay, we'll talk about this later. Right now, we need to see Jack."

"I will take you."

With SG-2 in point, SG-9 covering their six, surrounding Daniel, Harlan and Darien, the group walked around the stargate toward the pyramid and the Goa'uld ship sitting atop it. Daniel got his first glimpse of the massive space vehicle. It dominated the primitive Juna dwellings ringing the base of the pyramid and the immediate landscape. This ship appeared to be larger than the one Ra had landed on Abydos. This was a coup. He had no doubt Jack was giddy with happiness at this good fortune. Daniel wanted to share in his friend's joy but other matters clamored for his attention.

"Darien." The Juna would not look at Daniel as he trod beside the linguist. "This is Harlan. He's the one who created our duplicates," Daniel introduced.

"We are most grateful to your.friends," Darien said, still not looking up. "They fought bravely and died well. The Juna will sing songs of their heroism. They will never be forgotten. This I swore to the other O'Neill before he died."

Harlan's subdued comtrya was his only reply. 

Where are my vaunted negotiating skills now, Daniel thought to himself as they marched onward in silence approaching the outer fringes of the Juna village. He glanced over to the uncharacteristically subdued mechanical man and decided there would be time later to solve that problem. Darien was the one in need of comfort and absolution. Daniel decided his best plan of action to help relieve Darien of his perceived guilt would be to accede to the warrior's wishes.

"Okay," Daniel said, stopping. He reached out and took Darien's arm to halt his progress. This unannounced stop caused SG-2 to pause and look back, confused, and SG-9 to reflect the same confusion. Daniel ignored all of them, focusing only on the young Juna. "Darien, why do you have to beg my forgiveness?" 

Darien hesitated for a moment then answered. "I betrayed you, Daniel."

"Betrayed? How?"

The words of explanation flooded forth from Darien like a tidal wave. "When your other selves were captured by the Jaffa of Cronus at the Chappa-ai, it was I who revealed who you were. I was angry with you. I believed you and O'Neill had lied to us. You said if we buried the Chappa-ai we would be free of the false gods. Yet, Cronus came. Many of my people were punished for turning away from the false gods. I lay the blame for their deaths upon you, Daniel. It was I who told Cronus you were the one who led us to rebel. That is why you, or your other you, was chosen by Cronus to be the first to die. I was a coward and I am shamed. It was as I held the weapon of the gods in my hands that I remembered our talks, your kindness and how you guided and taught me. I knew then I did not want you to die. Yet, I killed you."

Daniel remained quiet until Darien stopped speaking. He placed a comforting hand on the Juna's shoulder and was pleased the touch was not rebuked. "Darien, I forgive you."

The Juna raised his head and for the first time looked at Daniel, relief washing over his young face. 

"But you're wrong," Daniel continued. "You did not betray me. My other self was not chosen for execution because of what you told Cronus. Cronus and I were enemies long before he came to your homeworld. His need for revenge upon me is why my robot was chosen. But if my forgiveness will bring you comfort, then I forgive you."

"You are wise, Daniel," Darien praised. "My people will sing praises to your..."

"Well, songs are, okay," Daniel interrupted before the Juna embarrassed him further. "But you do understand what I've told you, right?" Daniel asked, feeling himself blush slightly at Darien's adulation.

 

"Yes, Daniel," Darien assured him.

"Okay, good. Now, we really do have to find Jack."

The group resumed their journey towards the Goa'uld ship towering above them.

*** 

"We have arrived," Darien announced as he led the two SG teams into the pyramid. "O'Neill awaits us inside."

The group followed Darien into the bowels of the ship entering into a high vaulted chambered room. Daniel shivered uncontrollably as he recognized it as the same room in which his robot self had been decapitated. At the far end of the room, three elevated wooden biers now stood. A wrapped shape lie upon each platform. Lit torches and attentive Juna warriors surrounded them. One other figure stood there as well. He turned upon their arrival. It was Jack.

Daniel stopped walking with the others as they waited for Jack to join them. His stern face, what Daniel secretly labeled as Jack's colonel face, brightened as soon as his brown eyes spied Daniel amongst the new arrivals. He smiled at Daniel and clasped him on the shoulder warmly. Daniel was somewhat taken aback. Jack hadn't been this demonstrative to him in a long time. 

"Daniel," Jack greeted, a wealth of emotion in the name. He scrutinized the archeologist to the point where Daniel was becoming uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Just glad to see you," Jack answered affectionately squeezing Daniel's shoulder again. 

"Sam and Teal'c? They're okay?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, they're fine," Jack reassured, again squeezing Daniel's shoulder. "Major Kovacek, Major Griff. Glad to see all of you. What do you think of our new ship?"

"Very impressive, sir," Major Griff said.

"Yeah, I like to think so, too," Jack said with pride. "Major Kovacek, you stay here with us and if the rest of you'll step over here." Jack pointed to a place in the floor where the faint outline of transport rings, "I'll activate the rings and send you on in. Carter and Teal'c are waiting for you and will give you your orders."

Everyone did as ordered, O'Neill activated the rings' hand device. The soldiers were whisked away into the pyramid ship. This left only Daniel, Jack, Major Kovocek, Darien and Harlan. 

"Ah, Harlan," Jack said to the rotund, artificial man.

"Comtrya," Harlan replied in his subdued voice, before he walked over to the biers.

"What's he doing here?" Jack asked Daniel as they watched Harlan uncover first one, then the other two wrapped bodies. The artificial man wailed with sorrow at what he saw.

"General Hammond allowed Harlan to come so he could escort the, er, bodies to P3X-989," Daniel explained.

"Hammond allowed?" Jack asked, incredulous.

Daniel crossed his arms, uncomfortable with Jack's look of disbelief. "Well, okay, I suggested and General Hammond agreed," Daniel confessed.

"Is that wise? He might fix them, or something," Jack stated with disapproval of that contingency. "Then this mess will start all over again."

Harlan rejoined them, gently cradling a wrapped bundle in his arms. "No, no cannot be repaired. The damage is too great, too great, yes. I would require the original to create better duplicates." Harlan looked to both Jack and Daniel hopefully.

"No, absolutely not," Jack barked.

Harlan looked away crestfallen.

"Harlan, what's in the bundle?" Daniel asked.

"Ah, Daniel, you probably don't want to know," Jack answered, shaking his head. 

Realization dawned on Daniel's' face. 

"You saw the recording?" Jack asked and Daniel nodded. "Apparently Cronus wasn't as polaxed as we thought when he saw they weren't who he thought they were. He had the head piked outside by the entryway onto the landing platform. Kinda why you need to convince folks here you're not dead."

Daniel cringed as he imagined the sight of his head displayed on a pike and was suddenly glad Cronus was dead. "Where's the body?"

"Apparently, self destructed by a meddling Goa'uld. Carter liberated the portable power packs from the other three. She wants to study her handiwork, as it were."

 

Darien stepped forward and addressed Harlan. "The warriors of Juna would be honored to carry the hero's bodies to the Chappa'ai so you may take them home."

"That's very kind of you, Darien," Daniel said. "Harlan accepts."

"Comtrya." Harlan bowed with gratitude to Darien.

"Right, have fun. Major Kovacek, why don't you and Daniel go along. Daniel make sure Harlan gates home. Then you have a lot of talking ahead of you."

Daniel nodded. He wanted to speak to Harlan before he went back to P3X- 989. It was just as well he did it in private.

"I will be honored if we talk in my dwelling," Darrien offered.

"That's where we'll be if you need us, Jack."

The people of Juna carried out the last of the wrapped robot bodies from the room in solemn ceremony. Daniel was ready to follow when he felt a tug on his vest. Turning he saw Jack, his lined face raw with emotion.

"You going to be okay with all this?" he asked.

"I'm okay, Jack," Daniel stated.

"Daniel?"

There was a wealth of emotion and information transmitted in Jack's verbalization of his name. Daniel grinned, guessing he had interpreted it correctly. "I know, Jack." He followed the funeral procession out to the landing platform before winding through the Juna village to the Stargate.

 

****

 

Despite his own exhaustion, Jack stepped lightly down the trails crisscrossing the Juna village. He'd been awake and active for several days but was alert. Now that all of Cronus' Jaffa had been sent through the Stargate to Chulak, Jack did not sense any lurking threat hidden in the torchlit shadows cast by the Juna huts and tents. It was the middle of the night on the planet but he had no concept of what the exact time was. Jack spied Darien's home ahead. He knew Darien was on the ship fulfilling his sentry obligations along with many of the other Juna warriors. 

Jack cautiously entered the dwelling, mindful of not frightening Darien's wife, Thera, regardless of whether she was awake or asleep. A quick survey of the dimmed communal room confirmed she was not present Who was present, as Major Kovacek had recently informed him, was one apparently sleeping archeologist seated at the rough hewn table, head down. His forehead was pillowed on folded arms on top of several open journals. A pen and Daniel's glasses were lying nearby. A flame from a large candle flickered near the sleeping form, offering a muted source of illumination. 

Jack smiled. With all this upheaval, it was comforting to know some things never changed, like Daniel working himself to exhaustion when he was totally engrossed in a project he considered of the utmost importance. Daniel's, and Major Kovecek's, efforts had been hard earned but successful. The Juna were placated. They had, again, accepted Daniel's offer of friendship. They were assured the Tau'ri would be their allies, and would protect them from any renewed Goa'uld threats. Daniel's unique talents had shepherded yet another planet into their realm of influence. Mission accomplished. 

Now it was time he and Daniel ended this dance of avoidance they'd been conducting most of this past year and talked, really talked. The urgency for Jack had been re-enforced with the death of their robot selves. Death could claim one, or all of them, at any moment. He didn't want that to happen with this trouble unresolved. Jack knew, however, the talk could wait until Daniel was coherent enough to participate and they both had some well-deserved sleep. Right now, the priority was getting Daniel sleeping in a more natural position. Jack saw some piled furs along one wall of the room. He went over and straightened them out prepared to accept one exhausted linguist.

Jack moved over to the slumbering Daniel, hating he would have to waken him. He reached out to touch Daniel and rouse him but was stopped when Daniel rolled his head and then spoke.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Hey yourself," Jack replied, grinning, as he sat on the bench beside his young teammate. He looked into Daniel's tired, blood shot eyes. 

"What?"

"Oh, I just came to tuck you in. Good thing I did. Sleeping like this can't be very comfortable."

"Still looking after me?" Daniel grinned faintly. "I thought you were playing with your new toy?"

"Yeah, but Teal'c and Carter have been babbling on forever about the mechanics of flying the thing, well,." Jack shrugged.

"And your eyes glazed over and you suddenly remembered maybe you should find your missing archeologist."

"Well,.yeah," Jack admitted, sheepishly.

"Its okay, Jack. I don't mind being second fiddle to a confiscated Goa'uld mother ship."

Jack was unsure how to respond to that statement and decided not to. Daniel bailed him out by continuing.

"Are you happy, Jack?"

"What?"

"Well, you finally have your hands on some advanced technology and you don't have to return it to its previous owners."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I'm happy 'bout that," he admitted. "But, the price was too high."

Despite having his head resting on the table, Jack saw Daniel's eyebrows arch in surprise. "Too high? You mean our robot selves? I thought you didn't consider them to be real, or, something."

"I was wrong, okay," Jack confessed abruptly. "They were real. Hell, Danny, they were us-you, me, Carter and Teal'c-doing exactly what we would have done..." Jack shuddered. "It was creepy watching them, er, myself, die..Creepy. Not natural."

"I heard you and your other self were, um, vocal."

"It was like arguing with my reflection in the mirror. Like I said, creepy. And it may sound cold, but I'm kinda relieved they're gone and Harlan can't make more without us. Only room for one Jack O'Neill in this galaxy," he declared with finality.

Daniel blinked his eyes and partially stifled a yawn. "I wish I could've talked to my other self, before, you know." Daniel confessed. Jack arched his own eyebrows in a "care to explain" expression. "In a way I'm envious of my duplicate," Daniel obliged.

"Envious? You're not serious? He's dead, Daniel." Jack was incredulous. It was obvious to him Daniel was on the brink of exhaustion and his brain was not functioning on all cylinders. Definitely time to get the younger man tucked into what passed for a bed on this planet. 

"Well, think about it. He died believing Sha're was still alive, out here, somewhere, waiting for him to find and rescue her. He never suffered the agony of watching her die in front of him. He never had to suffer finding, then losing, then finding, then losing, Shifu." Daniel's bloodshot eyes narrowed. "He never had to experience our friendship falling apart."

Okay, definitely time for bed, Jack decided. Daniel was so tired he was opening himself to all the pain he kept so firmly hidden within himself. This was no time to be discussing their friendship problems.

"About that last, Danny, whatever is wrong in our friendship, we can fix."

"Won't be the same, not like before. I'm not sure anymore," Daniel countered softly. His words were starting to slur a bit. He was ready to crash.

"Well, I am sure, because I'm the colonel," Jack declared standing. He bent over to grip Daniel's upper right arm and tugged. "C'mon, you need to lie down and sleep. You have no idea what you're saying." His tugging became insistent.

Finally, Daniel relented and slowly allowed Jack to pull him up to stand on unsteady legs. Jack pulled the wobbling Daniel close offering physical support, his other arm wrapped around Daniel's waist to guide him to the nest of furs. Gently he lowered Daniel down into them and covered him. 

"Now, you sleep. That's an order," Jack groused, sitting back on his heels.

"Okay. Wake me for the launch?"

"Yeah. But I was kinda hoping, you'd want to be with Carter, Teal'c and me when we fly the ship to Vorash. Unless,." Jack trailed off not wanting to hear Daniel would rather not be with the rest of his teammates. It seemed lately Daniel spent more of his time off world with other SG units, thus greatly reducing his interaction with the reminder of SG-1.

"Have to return to the SGC, convince Hammond to let me keep a promise I made," Daniel said, his voice barely above a whisper. Jack tried to hide his disappointment when Daniel's eyes opened. "Wait for me to get back?"

"Oh, sure. Don't I always?" Jack answered, now hiding his relief. They could talk on the flight to Vorash. "Besides, the Tok'Ra won't be here for a few days yet," he added.

Daniel's heavy eyelids slid closed. "Always," he sighed.

"Say good night, Daniel," Jack ordered, patting Daniel's head.

"Nite, Ja.."

"Good night Daniel." 

Jack stood, stretching. He removed his cap and scrubbed his fingers through his silvered hair. Boy was it ever obvious the two of them needed to talk. He turned away and nestled down into a second pile of furs. Tomorrow, he would send Daniel and Major Kovecek back to the SGC with their newly negotiated treaty. Hammond would be pleased. All he had to do was wait for Daniel to return. As he fell asleep, Jack's last thought was wondering what mysterious promise Daniel needed to keep.

****

Fed, showered, shaved and outfitted in clean, desert field fatigues, Daniel felt invigorated and prepared for the verbal argument he expected to wage with General Hammond. He walked into the Briefing Room towards the general's office. As he passed the window, he saw Major Kovacek inside talking with the older man, no doubt discussing their new treaty. Daniel paused and thought about coming back later but Hammond had seen him and waved for him to come in to the office. Daniel hesitated. He didn't want an audience, aside from the general, to hear his proposal when he presented it. However, he couldn't ignore the general's invitation so he obliged, opening the office door.

"Doctor Jackson," Hammond greeted warmly. "Are you ready to return to P3X-729?

"Ah, well, yes sir."

"Major Kovacek and I were just discussing the treaty with the Juna. It couldn't have been successfully negotiated without your impute. I will support it and recommend to the President and Joint Chiefs they do the same."

"That's good to hear, sir. Do you think we'll be able to convince the Asgaard to designate 

P3X- 729 a protected planet? They do owe us a favor, or two."

"We'll do our best. That will be all, Major." Hammond dismissed the SG-9 commander, who stood, saluted smartly, and quickly exited the office. "Was there something I could do for you before you return to P3X-729?"

"Yes, sir," Daniel answered, relived to have his private audience. "I hope so. I'd like your permission to return to P3X-989, Harlan's planet."

"Why?"

"I promised Harlan, before he returned home with the robots' bodies, that I would come and allow him to create another robot duplicate of myself."

"Absolutely not, Doctor Jackson," Hammond denied vehemently. "You had no authority to offer such a promise without first consulting me, and I would have denied your request."

Daniel flinched a little at both the refusal, and the reprimand, but held up one hand indicating he wanted to continue. "General, please hear me out. Let me present my reasons" Hammond reluctantly granted Daniel's request with a terse nod of his head. 

"Now, I know Jack was completely opposed to their creation in the first place. I believe Sam and Teal'c were uncomfortable with their robotic doubles, but reluctantly accepting of their right to exist. Personally, I found it all fascinating, if not a little unsettling. Sir, Harlan is all alone now. Can you imagine existing for centuries on your planet totally alone? I can't. Harlan meant no harm when he kidnapped and duplicated us on our first visit. He was desperate for company, companionship. I'm willing to undergo the procedure again. Knowing myself, as I do, my duplicate will be more than content to spend centuries learning of the planet's history, its cultures, what happened to its civilization. He won't be interested in gatetravel to other planets, at least not for a long time. Not in our lifetimes, anyway. So we don't have to worry about our access codes being revealed. More importantly, he will keep Harlan company."

"That's a very compelling argument, Doctor Jackson, but I still have to refuse."

"General, beside fulfilling the military goals of the Stargate program, I thought we were peaceful explorers searching for meaning of life stuff. We seemed to have lost sight of that goal for a time. We should always offer the hand of friendship in our gate travels whenever we can. The technology on Harlan's planet may prove beneficial to us someday. We shouldn't just pretend he, and his planet, don't exist. But the most compelling argument for allowing me to do this, general, is it's the compassionate thing to do. Please." 

"Doctor Jackson," Hammond began, ready to refuse again.

"General, do I have to remind you that if not for our robotic selves going through the gate, we never would have found out Cronus had acquired P3X-729 nor would we be in possession of a Goa'uld mothership to use as we see necessary. I think we owe Harlan something in return for the sacrifices made."

Hammond's stern visage softened and he chuckled. "You're not going to take no for an answer, are you, Doctor Jackson?''

"No, sir," Daniel affirmed then grinned. "I want to do this, general. Please, let me." 

"Very well," Hammond capitulated. "But I'm sending SG-8 with you," he decided picking up his desk phone. "Make sure we get you, the real you, back. And you're only to be gone long enough to undergo the procedure and then return here. You explain to Harlan that any deviation from this will not be tolerated. You're needed on P3X-729."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Smiling with satisfaction, Daniel exited the general's office.

****

An annoyed Jack greeted Daniel when he emerged from the Stargate on P3X-729. This was not going to pleasant, Daniel decided as he came to stand before the older man, prepared to be lectured to in a very stern fashion. Jack just looked at him, shook his head in frustration and turned away, walking toward their captured Goa'uld mothership. Not wanting to be left behind, Daniel hurried to catch up matching Jack's stride.

"Hammond told me about your little side trip," Jack groused.

"Jack, I know you don't approve, but it's done and I'm not going to argue with you about my decision." Daniel actually felt proud of himself for not letting Jack intimidate him. 

"You're right, I wouldn't have approved, for me. Neither would Carter or Teal'c. However," Jack stopped so abruptly, Daniel passed him and had to backtrack. "You thought it was the right thing to do, for you. I happen to agree with the arguments you presented to Hammond."

"Wha.what?" Daniel asked, amazed.

Jack reached out and clasped Daniel's shoulder. "I'm just sorry you thought you couldn't talk to me about this before you went to Hammond. Used to be, you would discuss anything with me, remember?"

"Yes."

Jack sighed. "Daniel, you're openhandedness to our galactic exploration will always clash with my military training to be wary and assume the worst of anything new we encounter. When we first started this wild ride, we found ways to compromise, to work this to our advantage instead of pitting us against each other. I'm hoping you and I can find that compromise again on this flight to Vorash. Are you willing to try?' 

Daniel was touched to see Jack's sincerity in his offer. Talking about feelings, especially his own, was not one of Jack O'Neill's favorite things to do. "Sure, Jack. I'm open to discussion. Do you think its possible for us to find whatever." Daniel waved his arm around. 

"I told you the other night, I'm the colonel and I know we can." Jack released his grip and resumed walking.

"So, what brought all of this on?" Daniel asked, again matching his pace to Jack's. Maybe, the two of them didn't have to wait to be on the ship to open the line of communication.

"Well, the business with that light scared me," Jack confessed, glancing at Daniel. "I almost lost you,.again. Then dealing with those irritating scientists on M, whatever, made me realize how annoying life would be if I had to replace you on the team. But seeing our other selves die," Jack paused, then resumed speaking. "Well, made me realize I didn't want one, or both of us, possibly dying with this unresolved between us."

"Well, this is.interesting. Jack O'Neill, intergalactic philosopher."

"Hey, don't get used to it, Jackson," the older man said, wagging a finger. "Once we get this resolved, its business as usual."

Daniel grinned at Jack's gruffness, then sobered. "Look, Jack, I'm tired of fighting with you," he confessed. 

"That why you keep going off world with other teams? So we don't have disagreements?"

"That why you keep allowing me to go?" Daniel countered.

Jack stopped walking and Daniel did the same. The two men gazed at each other. There was a lot of emotion shared between them with those looks. Mostly it was guilt with the admission of these spoken revelations. 

"Daniel, just because I jump all over you sometimes doesn't mean I respect you less, or believe in you less, or dislike you any less as a person or, most importantly, as a friend. I'm just trying to protect you. We just have.professional differences." Jack shrugged at his explanation.

"Which have been driving a wedge between us," Daniel clarified. "Jack, I realize, now, your way, is sometimes the right way. And I've always known your number one priority is to protect your team." 

Jack's silvered eyebrows arched in surprise at hearing this. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. But I still have to try the peaceful explorer approach with every new world, or culture, we encounter. It's the path I've chosen to take. I can't stray from what I believe in. But, I think I now recognize when I have to duck so you can act to protect the team and earth."

"Okay. That sounded like a compromise to me," Jack declared. He smiled and resumed walking.

"What, that's it?" Daniel asked, hurrying to catch up. "We're not done talking, are we?"

"No. But it's enough for now," Jack declared. 

Daniel reluctantly accepted and surrendered. At least they had made the effort to talk. He grinned. "So, how do you like your new ship?"

"Oh, I like it fine. Not too happy Hammond's letting the Tok'Ra borrow it. Just as well, I guess. It won't fit into my garage. I suppose the next order of business is finding someplace to park it."

Daniel was pleased at Jack's happy demeanor. He saw his friend glance at him. "What?"

 

 

"I was thinking. Since you worked so hard on getting this treaty with the Juna, maybe I'll let Jacob show you how to fly it, maybe take the controls on our way to Vorash. Sound good to you?"

"Really?" Daniel was astounded Jack would even consider allowing him to fly the ship. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow, you Space Monkey." Jack chuckled and playfully ruffled Daniel's short hair before laying his arm across Daniel's shoulders.

"You're serious, right? You'll, you'll let me." Daniel fluttered his fingers, "let me touch the control panel.and everything?" He knew his eyes were aglow with anticipation.

"Yeah, I'm serious," Jack reaffirmed, smiling at Daniel's enthusiasm.

Daniel tried to rein in his emotions as they neared the outer fringes of the Juna village. "Jack, there's something I've wondered about these Goa'uld motherships?"

"What something?"

"Well, we didn't have time to investigate when we were on Klorel's ship, but, have you found any, er, bathrooms?"

Jack favored Daniel with a look of total disbelief. "Geez, Daniel. The things you think up. No. I haven't had time to look. That'll be your job. Inventory all the levels of the ship when you're not piloting, okay?"

"Okay," Daniel quickly agreed, patting his vest pocket to locate his field notebook and pen. Items found, he favored Jack with a suspicious look. "Jack, you're not assigning me this inventory task to divert my attention from us talking, are you?"

Jack arched his eyebrows, his face one of total innocence. "Daniel, would I do something like that?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, what is left to discuss? I'm not gonna change, you're not gonna change. And we don't have to. We just need to work with it, like we did before, okay?"

"So, you'll let me do the we come in peace thing."

"As long as you listen to me when I say something doesn't feel right, duck when I say duck and run when I say run. No arguments. Just like we used to do." 

Daniel thought it over for a minute. "I think I can do that."

"Good." Jack smiled, and Daniel did the same. 

In long overdue easy companionship, the two friends walked on toward their confiscated space vessel. As they neared the base of the pyramid platform, Jack lifted his arm from Daniel's shoulders. "Ah, Daniel, a word of advice. When you're piloting, try not to crash the ship into a sun or anything."

Daniel glared at Jack, then laughed as he followed his friend up the ramp into the Goa'uld ship.

**The End**

  


* * *

>   
>  © March 14, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Val and Joyce for beta assistance and all around support. DJ is one of my favorite episodes from Season 4, and not solely because of whom directed <g>. But, as with all of my favorites this season, it wasn't looong enough. This is my take on a possible tag ending. Actual dialogue borrowed from the episode is noted in italics.

* * *

  



End file.
